Cliffhanger
A cliffhanger ending is a plot device in which a movie, novel, or other work of fiction contains an abrupt ending, often leaving the main characters in a precarious or difficult situation. This type of ending is used to ensure that, if a next installment is made, audiences will return to find out how the cliffhanger is resolved. Many Lost episodes cut to commercial breaks or end on a cliffhanger, and since the middle of season 3 almost every episode has ended on a cliffhanger. Episodes that end on a cliffhanger Note: Whether an ending is a cliffhanger is largely a subjective determination. Therefore, this list should not be considered definitive. Season 1 }} * - The death of the Pilot. * - The discovery of the transmission. * - The first whispers are heard. * - Claire and Charlie's kidnapping by Ethan. * - The discovery of the hatch. * - Claire's return. * - The numbers are seen engraved on the hatch. }} * - The light in the hatch. * - Jack goes to find Locke. * - Sayid forces Locke to take him to the hatch. * - The discovery of the Black Rock. * - The opening of the hatch and the attack on the raft and kidnapping of Walt. Season 2 }} * - Desmond is revealed as the man in the Hatch. * - Sawyer, Jin, and Michael meeting the Tailies rather than the Others. * - Shannon is shot and killed by Ana Lucia. * - Michael makes contact with someone who appears to be Walt on the computer. * - Gale's "got any milk?" speech about the Others. * - Sayid reveals that the body he found was the real Henry Gale, thus making the prisoner a liar. * - Libby is shown in the same mental hospital as Hurley. }} * - The return of Michael. * - Michael shoots Ana Lucia, Libby, and then himself in the arm. * - A boat appears at the end of Ana Lucia and Libby's funeral. * - Jack, Kate, and Sawyer are taken by The Others and Locke lets the timer reach zero, the aftermath of the system failure is not revealed, and Penny is revealed to have discovered the Island. Season 3 * - Desmond's precognitive abilities are revealed. }} * - Ben reveals to Sawyer that they are on a seperate Island. * - Jack initiates his plan to allow Sawyer and Kate to escape Hydra Island. * - Desmond reveals that his flashes are of Charlie's imminent death. * - Kate, Sayid, Locke, and Rousseau discover Jack seemingly happy playing football in captivity of the Others. * - Locke discovers his father is on the Island and being held by the Others. * - It is revealed that Juliet planned to infiltrate the survivors camp. * - The parachutist is revealed to be Naomi and not Penelope. }} * - Naomi claims that the remains of Oceanic 815 have been found with no survivors. * - Ben shoots Locke and leaves him for dead in the mass grave. * - Charlie discovers that the Looking Glass isn't flooded and finds two women living down there. * - Jack's flashbacks are revealed to be flash-forwards, and in the flash-forwards he and Kate have escaped the island. Season 4 }} * - A man from the rescue freighter lands on the Island after parachuting from a Helicopter, and asks "Are you Jack?" * - Ben reveals he has a spy on the freighter. * - Sayid is revealed to be working as an asassin for Ben in the future. * - Kate's "son" is revealed to be Aaron. * - "If anything goes wrong, Desmond Hume will be my constant" is revealed to be written in Faraday's journal. * - Karl and Rousseau are shot by an unseen sniper, and Alex is left pleading for mercy, saying she is Ben's daughter. * - In the future, Ben reveals his intent to Widmore to kill his daughter Penny. }} * - Sawyer finds Aaron alone in the jungle but Claire is nowhere to be seen. * - Locke tells Hurley and Ben that in order to save the Island, they must move it. * - Keamy knocks Ben unconscious with his gun. * - The Island moves. In the future, the person in the coffin is revealed to be Locke. Season 5 }} * - Ms. Hawking tells Ben that he only has 70 hours to reunite the Oceanic Six. * - Charlotte Lewis begins bleeding profusely from her nose and collapses. * - Jin is alive on the Island and meets a young Danielle Rousseau. * - Ben, Sun, Jack, and Desmond meet Eloise Hawking, who prepares to start their journey back to the Island. * - Jack, Kate, and Hurley are held at gunpoint by Jin, who is wearing a DHARMA jumpsuit. * - Sayid shoots young Ben and runs away into the jungle. * - Daniel unexpectedly steps out of the Galaga. }} * - "Locke" informs Ben that he plans to kill Jacob. * - Juliet detonates the hydrogen bomb. Season 6 }} * - Sayid comes back to life. * - Claire is seen on the Island again after 3 years. * - The Man in Black, using the appearance of John Locke, enters Claire's hut. Claire tells Jin it is not John, it is her "friend." * - Charles Widmore is coming to the Island in a submarine. * - Sayid sees Desmond is "the package". * - In the flash-sideways timeline, Desmond intentionally runs down John Locke with his car, leaving him badly injured. }} * - Widmore starts bombing the Man in Black's group. The Man in Black carries a stunned Jack to safety, telling him he is "with him" now. * - The Man in Black swears to finish what he started, and kill the remaining candidates. * - The Man in Black tells of his plan to destroy the Island. Lost: Via Domus * - Beady Eyes attacks Elliott. * - Ben, Tom, and Juliet encounter Elliott in the jungle. * - The hatch explodes. }} * - Sayid and Jack throw Elliott into the armory as a prisoner. * - "We know what you did Elliott Maslow. And we will find you." * - The Others capture Elliott. * - Elliott awakes at the beach camp for the second time, and sees Lisa Gellhorn, alive and well. de:Cliffhanger es:Cliffhanger fr:Cliffhanger Category:Lists Category:Literary techniques